shadowoftheeclipsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin MacLean
"My son is dead... My youngest son... He hadn't even grown old enough to experience what the world held in store for him, and now he's gone... Forever..." Gavin MacLean is one of most pivotal characters in the "Shadow of the Eclipse" series, playing the role as both the protagonist of Part 1 and the rising antagonist thereafter. His story of becoming the lord is the main focus and driving force behind all of the series, leading up into his reign over Terra Viridis and declaration of war upon the rest of the world. Though he is seen and believed to be evil by all, his humanity holds him back within his internal struggles against his actions upon the earth, leading him into the brink of madness as he descends into the grips of his immortal bindings. He is otherwise believed to be the world's destroyer and saviour from chaos, as the prophecy supposedly foretells. Biography Gavin was an ungifted man of Viridian heritage living within his homeland of Terra Viridis. For many years, he had served the Order as a Watchman, or one of the most elite soldiers within the Viridian Armed Ranks. As a Watchman, he weilded an array of scything weapons, becoming in time the only Watchman to be licensed such a weapon in use for the Order's name. Beyond that, he also dawns an armoured cloak, as is the normal uniform of the Order's Watchmen. He has short, brown hair and bright coloured, green eyes. He has been known a very loving and charismatic man, especially towards his family and friends. Backstory Gavin was an orphaned child left before the Viridian Chapel soon after his birth. Because of the choices made by the Director in service at the time, Marcus Franz, he was taken into parenting within the chapel, though never given any actual "parents" in his raising there. As he grew up, he soon went into service as a Watchman and later found his wife-to-be, Kathrina Cayden. He also came to father two sons, named Draven and Saviour Maclean. Otherwise, during the time before the events of the story, he lived a normal life in relative peace, simply serving the Order as they saw fit and spending whatever time he had otherwise with his family. Story Role ((Editors note: I plan on slightly expanding this later if I get the chance. With Gavin being the main character there should be ALOT more here about part 1 and the part he plays. I know you attempted to summarize as best as possible but again as main character there needs to be a bit more here. For example: Talk about the time BEFORE Gavin became entwined in prophecy (that doesnt happen until around chapter 11 remember? There are still 10 chapters before that which need to be covered here) thus I would look at rewriting this a bit. Ill see what I can do for now but if you get to it before me be sure to take note of what Ive said here)) During the late events to follow into the fall of Terra Viridis, Gavin became subdued into the grips of a horrible prophecy, of which labelled him as the reincarnation of an ancient, forgotten god known as "The Nameless One". Though he initially resisted his supposed role in the prophecy, he soon became consumed by the magic of his once past reign and was then lead into power through the guidance of his loyal follower, Iden Zeile. Though Gavin did in fact assume role as "Lord and Saviour" (as dictated by the prophecy) then, he refused to embrace the magic that threatened to overtake his mind and body, slowly leading to the mental destruction of his humanity over time. Since his sons and best friend, Draven Brandt, died during the fall of the land, Gavin was left with only Kathrina for comfort and, in also living upon Marcus' last words, fought to try and protect her and the rest of the Viridian people from all dangers that arose within the changing world, hoping that in time another path to escape his accursed prophecy may yet be found. However, leading into the final events of Part 1, Gavin is told that Terra Viridis was deemed too much of a threat for the rest of the lands in its current state, and was sentenced into exile by the Altush in Acta Porte. Enraged by it all, he soon gave into the beckoning suggestions of Iden and Kathrina and sent forth for his forces to begin an invasion upon Altus Regnum, declaring war upon them and the rest of the world. As well, in amongst the events leading up to the war's beginning, he also had Iden resurrect his friend, Draven, to serve him as his baron. With his newly crafted weapon of war, he used Draven as a secret means to begin the war without his own people realizing it, ordering him to lead a horde of Skeletals (and selected other Followers) over shores into Acta Porte and bring upon the destruction of the Altush kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters